


One day, one kiss

by DameMond



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, kisses everywhere, this is a bit sappy and has one ficlet that sets the rating /coughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameMond/pseuds/DameMond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets written for International Kiss day, ft. Janne Angard and Yew Geneolgia. Slight spoilers about Janne's family history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece recently when I realized that it was International Kiss Day. I didn't think I'd publish it, but after a revision I decided, hey, why not?
> 
> I dedicate this piece to my friends Uwen and Ouji, and also to traitorminion for helping me revise and clean up all the grammar mess ups. Here's to more stories in the future!

 

**A good morning kiss.**

 

It’s the first thing he sees in the morning: blue eyes gazing at him from the other side of the bed. The window is open and the fresh morning breeze sneaks into their room, playing with the white curtains that match Yew’s furniture.

 

The boy at his side smiles and it’s enough to make Janne roll next to him (not without a titanic effort, the bed was too comfy after all) and place a small peck on his lips before closing his eyes again, hearing Yew’s quiet breathing. The curtains’ soft waving almost lulls him to sleep again.

 

“Good morning, Janne,” Yew says. Janne lets his lips ghost over Yew’s cheeks.

 

“Good morning to you too, Yew…”

  


**A “take care” kiss.**

 

Worry, always worry. Why does it have to be what he sees the most in his eyes when he looks at him?

 

Worry doesn’t fit Yew.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Yew asks for the 40th time (or at least that’s what it feels like for Janne).

 

He’s never been more sure.

 

“It’ll be a quick trip. I’ll be back in a week, maybe less, but I’ll return.” Janne gives Yew one of his half smiles. He truly doesn’t get why he’s so worried; it’s just a trip to the quiet cemetery next to Pilgrim’s Grove, after all.

 

He winces at the thought of his parents’ graves. Yew notices, but says nothing nor he asks for his sake.

 

“I just need to see them, Yew. I… I have to. This is something I have to do alone.”

 

A sigh and a nod, at least he doesn’t insist on going with him anymore. Janne promised himself he’d take Yew to meet his parents.

 

Just not yet.

 

When Janne steps out of their house, Yew takes his hand in his and for a brief second Janne thinks Yew is going to beg him once more to take him along, but instead he’s surprised when Yew stands on his toes and places a small peck on the side of his lips.

 

“Take care, Janne.”

 

He feels better when he makes his way out of Gathelatio.

  


**A “because I felt like it” kiss.**

 

Janne never appeared like the kind of person who would be open when showing affection, yet he had no reservations whenever he caught Yew distracted.

 

Brushing fingers behind his neck, a playful blow of air on his bangs, warm hands sneaking up his shirt, lips resting on his ear, neck, cheek…

 

When Yew asks him why he kisses him so much, Janne shrugs his question off and comes out with a different and smaller truth (apart from the one beating in his chest) before pressing his lips against Yew’s once more.

 

“I just feel like it,” he says, and enjoys the sweet way Yew kisses back…

 

He’s lucky Yew doesn’t mind when he kisses him out of the blue.

  


**A kiss for making up.**

 

Yew stares at the floor; Janne avoids looking at him and stares outside their window instead. The hurtful words from that morning still looming on them, making their throats close and harder to breathe whenever they find themselves on the same room.

 

“I’m sorry.” It’s quiet and it would have slipped Janne’s ears if he had focused on something else entirely. “I shouldn’t have said that…”

 

“You shouldn’t, but you did.” Janne’s tongue feels as sharp as his own blade and he regrets the moment he opened his mouth.

 

There’s more choking silence, but it feels like the weight of it is slowly fading with each word as they reach for each other.

 

“You did say… stuff, too.”

 

Right. He’d been a bigger ass, letting himself being driven by his own stubbornness.

 

“... I’m sorry for what I said, as well.”

 

“Can we… forget it? Be back like we were before we left my room?”

 

Janne wants to say it’s not that simple, but he knows Yew hates conflict.

 

And he yearns for Yew, too. Why would they stay angry over such a trivial matter and some insults after all they’ve gone through, Janne wonders.

 

Without saying another word (and throwing away his stubbornness and pride), he steps closer to Yew and wraps his arms around Yew’s tinier and trembling form. He hears Yew sob, a sound he hates.

 

Janne’s eyes sting. He only pulls away to lift Yew’s chin and cover his lips with his own. It’s short and he only stops when he feels Yew hiccupping. It almost- _almost_ , makes him laugh.

 

“I’m so sorry, Yew… Forgive me.”

 

There’s another hiccup. “Y… yes, of course… only if you forgive me as well.”

 

Janne lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Silly Yew. Of course I do.”

  


**Forehead, shoulder and belly kisses.**

 

Forehead kisses are Yew’s favourite: the way Janne leans and places his hands at each side of his face or on his shoulders. It makes Yew feel protected, like he has a giant shield. Also how Janne (his rough Janne), is able to give him the softest of attentions when no one else is looking. He closes his eyes and gives in to him: a sign of trust that makes Janne melt and wrap his arms around him even tighter.

 

* * *

 

He stares as Janne, tired, sits on their bed and takes off his shirt. His muscles are hypnotizing, giving Yew the urge to run his fingers across them. He gets pulled out of muscle-dreamland as Janne stretches his arms with a cracking sound. Without thinking much about it, Yew sits behind him and brushes his tangled mess of a hair away, resting his lips on Janne’s shoulders. Janne lets out a shaky breath. Yew smiles against his tanned skin and trails kisses all the way across his shoulders.

 

He only stops when Janne leans against him and lets out a quiet moan.

 

* * *

 

His laugh is too much, it makes him smile back.

 

“S-stop _–_!” he hears Yew beg between fits of laughter. “Janne, I’m serious, it tickles!”

 

“That’s the fun part of the punishment.”

 

“I didn’t know that was yours!”

 

“No excuses,” Janne replies with a wolfish grin, holding Yew still by his waist with his hands as he lets himself drop gentle kisses across the boy’s belly, which keeps shaking with his laughter. Yew will kill him after that, he’s sure of it, but for now, hey, worth it.

 

Yew’s gasp when Janne begins to trail lower it’s also _so worth it_.

  


**A heated kiss.**

 

They will be each other’s end and they know it.

 

Yew’s hands are shaking, Janne’s are gripping everything they can; their breathing grows quicker, their blood runs hot in their faces and down between their legs, and they can’t (and don’t want to) stop it.

 

Yew loves tangling his fingers in Janne’s hair as he pushes him against anything: a desk, the wall, on his lap; while Janne can’t let go of any part of Yew, and once he grips, he doesn’t let go. It’s like he’s afraid Yew will fade in his arms.

 

Not a moment to think.

 

Yew’s lips burn and he can swear he has a bite mark on them, but it’s not enough.

 

He pulls Janne’s collar down and surprises Janne by taking the lead, demanding and eager, letting Janne hungrily kiss back.

 

Everything around them grows hotter and their lips feel as if they were on fire.

  


**Thigh kisses.**

 

Yew’s skin is so soft, Janne would kiss, bite and lick it forever… especially if he managed to get those _blessed_ sounds from him.

 

Now he’s targeting his thighs and it’s like he’s hit the jackpot.

 

He keeps Yew’s thighs open with his hands, no matter how much they shake.

 

“Ah-aaah…” Another whimper. The higher he goes up his thighs, the more sounds he gets from Yew.

 

“More, Yew?” He asks with that smirk of his, the one Yew hates (loves). All he gets as reply is an embarrassed Yew hiding his face behind his hands. “Did the wolf eat your tongue? Answer your master.”

 

A gulp. “S… something like– ah– t-that…”

 

“Well, bird, I have news for you… it won’t be the only thing it’ll eat tonight.”

 

Janne doesn’t even give Yew time to process what he just said: he dives between his legs again, making Yew’s hands fly away from his face and grip the sheets instead…

  


**A goodnight kiss.**

 

Too quiet, too dark. Janne hates it, he’s always hated the dark. It brought memories from a dark corner and a pool of dark red on a wooden floor.

 

He usually leaves the windows open for the moonlight to slip in and give him some peace of mind, but that night the clouds had decided to bring Janne a big “screw you”. No wonder he can’t stay still on the bed and at one point Yew is completely left without covers.

 

Yew listens, sees and understands, wrapping the covers over them again before Janne can apologize. He shushes him, and it makes Janne feel better to hear something soft like a shush instead of nothing at all.

 

He doesn’t want to be alone, even if he can’t avoid the dark.

 

So he buries himself in Yew’s arms, feeling his gentle hands rubbing the back of his head and neck. Relaxed and content, Janne closes his eyes…

 

Yew’s lips are soft on his, managing to take a small smile from him.

 

“Good night, Janne…” Yew whispers, and Janne, like a cat looking for warmth, snuggles more into the small fencer.

 

“Good night, Yew… sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) International Kiss Day!


End file.
